Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 March 2017
06:51 but i have bias for Star Wars actors/actresses 06:51 oh and the cast of skam xD 06:51 xD 06:51 aussies mixed in with marvel and dc actors 06:52 ft gtg, got a club meeting 06:52 i'll bbl 06:52 brb need charger and nature calls 06:55 afk need to walk my dog 06:57 colour schemes im suffering 06:58 https://coolors.co 06:59 Looks like Sorting calls... ping if ya need me 07:00 FROST you live 07:00 wow there are some stupid shows on disney chanell 07:00 Yes, I was listening to a nationally-known hematologist last period... IT WAS AWESOME 07:01 what's a hematologist? 07:01 Blood specialist 07:01 i think mersia may be triggered 07:01 With also a focus in pediatric oncology... It was INCREDIBLE to listen to him 07:01 ;-; 07:02 i bet it was frost 07:02 And I'm gonna shut up now and fangirl silently... *taking Meri's hnts* 07:02 *hints 07:02 xD 07:02 * MerisaMist silently dies of laughter 07:03 Oh, Meri, ya didn't answer the long-answer questions for Henry... Unless you're still working on him that is 07:03 I'm still working :) 07:04 OKay 07:02 i bet it was frost 07:02 And I'm gonna shut up now and fangirl silently... *taking Meri's hnts* 07:02 *hints 07:02 xD 07:02 * MerisaMist silently dies of laughter 07:03 Oh, Meri, ya didn't answer the long-answer questions for Henry... Unless you're still working on him that is 07:03 I'm still working :) 07:04 OKay 07:11 test 07:11 pass 07:21 How is everyone? 07:21 Good 07:21 That's good to read ^.^ 07:22 Giving myself carpal tunnel right now... AKA good 07:22 *Raises an eyebrow* not sure how that's a good thing but okay xD 07:22 not bad for 6:30a, 07:22 O.o 07:24 ive been up for the past few hours 07:24 that's crazy 07:24 yeah im very crazy 07:26 any time after 6am is late for me 07:31 o.o 07:31 yo can i get opinions on a thing 07:31 sure 07:31 sure 07:31 Template:Joanna i've probably been through so many forms but i think this looks good?? 07:32 that looks gorgeous! 07:32 *is cooing over how amazing that is* 07:33 even i think it looks good and im negative about most things 08:10 well that was rude 08:10 what was? 08:10 my browser just spontaneously closed 08:10 I didn't even get to save what I was working on ;-; 08:22 test 08:22 pass 08:23 you have terribly timing hecate cause im just about to go 08:23 That is my life. 08:23 Anddd I'll bbl 08:23 (wave) 08:25 gtg 08:25 zero heads says bye 08:25 0/ 08:26 And then there was you! 09:13 I am bored... and in the mood for angst... 09:14 JAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (squeeze) 09:14 jesus why are you so happy xD 09:14 hello :P (th) 09:15 Can I be happy? xD 09:16 Or would you rather like me to be all serious? xD 09:16 i mean yh xD i'm just surprised, is all 09:16 a moment's weird thought 09:16 A moment? 09:16 why does it say 'british' actor/actress before everyone on the hp wiki when they're listed in the character trivia 09:16 the entire cast was british 09:16 JKR insisted on it 09:17 Bc Merica? 09:17 redundancia 09:17 pst happy women's day (bounce) 09:17 Oh, shit. I forgot! 09:18 I need to put on something red! 09:18 debrah posted a really cute picture on instagram to celebrate it im living 09:19 test 09:19 Pass 09:20 i'm so psyched for beauty and the beast 09:20 also 09:20 another thought 09:20 because i really want this to happen 09:21 why are there no rps of annoyed hufflepuff students on darp who ended up covered in vinegar bc they messed up tapping the lids 09:21 i'd live for that 09:21 Russian policiticans are trying to get beauty and the beast banned from Russian theaters and Alabama has banned it from being shown in their threaters 09:21 Because of ONE MINOR scene with homosexuality tendencies 09:22 (+ yo have you guys heard the theory about dumbledore being death + harry, snape and voldemort being the brothers with the hallows?) 09:22 I HEARD BOUT THAT 09:22 so stupid tbh 09:22 News to me, Jaye 09:22 that is just terrible 09:22 that theory doesnt make sense to me 09:23 That doesn't make any sense to me as is 09:23 better start banning disney as a whole, because apparently it's just the first of many to come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:23 like 09:23 aaaa lemme find the link 09:23 it's russia you really shouldn't be surprised 09:23 THE FACE 09:23 ( ° ʖ °) 09:23 And alabama as well 09:24 i swear russia made domestic abuse to a degree legal so you probably shouldn't be surprised 09:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjOywKwic8M 09:24 4:46 09:24 yes they did 09:24 'Vladimir Putin has signed into law a controversial amendment that decriminalises some forms of domestic violence.' 09:25 It's Russia they aren't exactly well known for openness and human rights freedoms 09:25 putin? more like hijo de la gran puta >.> 09:25 That's why we're terrified of Eurovision going there 09:25 Their songs are amazing 09:26 But the LGBT fanbase just couldn't be guaranteed to be entirely safe 09:26 I think they censored Conchita from the ESC broadcasts 09:26 I loved Polina to bits but I was a little relieved she didn't win 09:27 All their entrants are supportive but the country as a whole is not 09:28 gtg 09:28 there was only 1 american actor throughout the whole series ho damn 09:29 Buh-bye James~ Oh, Jaye, I've finally decided to join the Eurofandom dynamic. 09:29 Yeah and he wasn't in all the films 09:29 JKR insisted on a wholly British cast 09:29 w/ who? 09:29 Lena 09:29 ...meyer-landrut? 09:29 proud of u 09:29 Yep 09:29 @frost 09:29 yaaas 09:30 :D 09:30 honestly jkr im offended >.> i coulda rocked a part in the movie smh 09:30 *wasn't even conceived when filming began xD* 09:30 :P 09:30 it was part of the authenticity of the project i think 09:31 I don't know that many solo ESC entrants, so I went with the first one that I know 09:35 apparently harry potter's lots of money (shown in the first movie) came from his grandpa 09:35 who made a hair potion xD 09:36 dementors represent jkr's depression o.O 09:37 There was a movie on Netflix for Rowling's development/inspiratoion of HP 09:37 You are nerding out hardcore right now, Jaye. 09:37 Not complaining tho 09:38 idk what you're talkin about i never nerd out xD 09:38 HAHAH 09:38 So funny. 09:38 i don't! xD 09:38 Okay. 09:38 This is me not believing you. 09:39 the guy that played crabbe was arrested in 2011 iirc for possession of marihuana 09:39 :P 09:39 hence him being replaced for a black guy in the last movie 09:39 in the RoR 09:39 That was so weird. 09:39 i knooow 09:39 Who did not notice that change? 09:40 voldemort's name means flee from death 09:40 how fitting 09:40 vol de mort 09:40 I like it broken up like that. 09:41 I like it a lot. 09:41 Empress vol de mort 09:41 See how col that is? 09:41 imagine a student named like 09:41 Vol de Mort 09:41 *Flight from death, Jaye 09:41 Sorry... Grammar expert 09:41 That took me a few seconds to realize how funny that was, Jaye. 09:42 I had to say it aloud first. 09:42 xD 09:42 exspoilarmus 09:42 y e s xD 09:43 Alright, I am running away now nerds. See ya later! 09:43 zerao head says bye 0/ 09:43 o/ 09:44 Buh-bye Hecate 09:45 0/ 10:31 Hey Frost! 10:31 MERIIIIIII 10:32 Hey Pacific! 10:32 hey 10:35 hey sop o/ 10:35 YANG 10:35 YANGGGGGGG *tackles* 10:35 RUBY 10:35 PYRRHAAAAAA 10:36 *feels left out* 10:40 Uni, nymphs are a go 10:40 finally 10:41 angst fire nymph is on its way 10:45 Yangggggg, you're gonna go into Sorting, right? 10:45 most likely yes 10:46 yayayayayayyayayayayyayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya 10:47 test 10:47 pass 10:53 ping Pyrrha 10:53 Hm? 10:54 frost do me a solid and post please 10:54 Fine 10:54 isn't Finlay gonna do something about well... you know 10:54 Alice? 10:54 yee :D 10:55 frost is there types of nymphs like on darp 10:55 Yes. 10:55 All of them and wood added in as well 10:55 ok 10:58 dammit 10:58 Ouch... Wampus and Thunderbird are already into the negatives and it's only the first week of school 10:59 why am i so tempted to have Alice say a very bad but amusing excuse? XD 10:59 Finlay's the father of a troublesome six-year-old and godfather to another... He doesn't take excuses 11:00 ft Nikki and Eli are gonna do work and rack up those points for their houses 11:00 aren't they, Ruby? ;) 11:00 And let's not forget the military brats as well 11:00 brisbane is going to be no help 11:00 ofc yang 11:00 Meri, were you getting my PMs? 2017 03 08